Inexorável
by MiMichalski
Summary: "Se apaixone por outra pessoa depois que eu for. Tenha esposas, amantes, filhos e netos. Viva, depois morra. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Você terá uma vida toda pela frente. Séculos." Thilbo M/M oneshot, spoilers do livro


Ship: Thorin/Bilbo

Rated: K

Avisos: M/M, Spoilers do fim do livro, morte canônica (kinda), movie-verse e book-verse tudo misturado. Oneshot

Essa fic se passa no Condado alguns anos depois do Bilbo voltar e na Cidade do Lago uns dias antes da rapaziada ir lá chutar a bunda do Smaug

Gêneros: romance/drama/angst

Os personagens e universo pertencem a alguém (que não sou eu). Srsly Quem é dono dos direitos? Aquele filho do Tolkien ainda tá vivo?

.-. Inexorável .-.

_Você não pode ficar sua vida toda lamentando por mim, essa é a verdade._

"Você não pode ficar sua vida toda se lamentando." disse o velho Túk, tinha vindo ao Bolsão oferecer o dote de mais uma jovem, uma Brandybuck desta vez, a Bilbo. "Você tem setenta e sete anos, Sr. Bolseiro, suas aventuras, por mais grandiosas que tenham sido, já estão no passado..."

_Sua vida vai ter que continuar, por favor, por mim._

Bilbo suspirou, exasperado, cansado de toda a discussão.

"... é hora de olhar para o futuro, achar uma moça para se casar, ter filhos para quem deixar o Bolsão e todo o dinheiro..."

_Se apaixone por outra pessoa depois que eu for. Tenha esposas, amantes, filhos e netos. Viva, depois morra._

"Eu tenho o Frodo, ele será o meu herdeiro." Disse Bilbo, já cansado da discussão. "E ponto final, Senhor Túk. Se o Senhor não quiser comer mais um bolinho, creio que não há motivos para prolongar sua visita."

O Velho olhou para Bilbo, seu olhar cansado e triste. Deu um abraço no parente.

"Bilbo, não me entenda mal, eu só quero que você seja feliz."

_Eu só quero que você seja feliz. _

"Não há nada mais triste que uma velhice sozinha."

_Você terá uma vida toda pela frente. Séculos._

O velho deu mais uma olhada esperançosa antes que Bilbo fechasse a porta. Ele bateu a cabeça contra a madeira e sussurrou baixinho.

"Quando você morrer, meu coração irá junto. Não posso viver depois que minha vida morrer."

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

_Na Cidade do Lago, foi a primeira e a única vez que Bilbo e Thorin consumaram o seu amor. Enquanto eles deitavam um ao lado do outro, quase dormindo, aproveitando um dos últimos momentos juntos antes do final da jornada. Como uma canção de ninar, Thorin murmurava para Bilbo como seriam suas vidas em Erebor. _

"_... E os Khazad de toda a Terra-média virão a Erebor no dia que eu proclamar você oficialmente meu consorte perante Mahal." Disse o Rei, mexendo distraidamente nos cachos de Bilbo. "E Ele nos dará sua benção, e reinaremos juntos durante séculos sobre Erebor, o maior reino da Terra Média." _

_Essa frase chamou a atenção de Bilbo, e o tirou do seu estado de sonolência._

"_Séculos, Thorin?" disse ele, procurando os olhos do amante._

"_Acha que pode se livrar de mim antes disso, pequenino? Envelheceremos juntos, e não deixarei você sair do meu lado antes do momento de minha morte." Disse Thorin, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, no dia de amanhã recuperaria seu reino perdido e ainda melhor, com o seu amor junto a si. Seu sorriso desmoronou quando olhou para o rosto de Bilbo, de repente sério. "O que lhe preocupa, meu amor?"_

"_Thorin, o quanto você sabe sobre os Hobbits?"_

"_O suficiente para me apaixonar por um deles." Disse Thorin, risonho. _

"_Isso é sério, Thorin", disse Bilbo. "Eu não tenho séculos para reinar junto a ti, terei sorte se viver até os cem anos." _

_Thorin não disse nada, apenas olhou para Bilbo, confuso. _

"_Hobbits não vivem tanto quanto os anões. Nós vivemos um terço do que vocês, Thorin, você provavelmente viverá mais uns duzentos anos, e eu morrerei muito antes disso."_

"_Não, Bilbo, meu amor, eu prometo, acharemos um jeito..."_

"_Thorin, não. Está tudo bem. Eu serei feliz com você e quando eu morrer eu quero que você continue sendo feliz. Você não pode ficar sua vida toda lamentando por mim, essa é a verdade, você terá um reino para governar, uma família para cuidar."_

"_Eu sempre pensei... Que eu nunca... Eu não quero ir depois de você." Balbuciou Thorin, transtornado. _

"_Isso é uma coisa que não está em suas mãos, Thorin. Sua vida vai ter que continuar, por favor, por mim."_

"_Não me peça isso, Bilbo, por favor..."_

"_Se apaixone por outra pessoa depois que eu for. Tenha esposas, amantes, filhos e netos. Viva, depois morra. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Você terá uma vida toda pela frente. Séculos."_

"_Quando você morrer, meu coração irá junto. Não posso viver depois que minha vida morrer."_

"_Prometa-me que vai tentar..." Pediu Bilbo. _

"_Eu não posso."_

"_Thorin, nós seremos felizes, eu prometo, e quando eu partir, esperarei ao lado de Aulë até que ele te abrace e nos teremos toda a eternidade juntos." Bilbo se aninhou no corpo do amante, o conforto e calor levando-o para o reino dos sonhos, antes de dormir pode ouvir uma única frase vinda da voz forte do seu rei: _

"_Ainda rezo para que Mahal me leve antes de ti."_

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Nota:

Olá pessoas, espero que tenham gostado. Eu só escrevi essa fic porque depois de ler tantas fanfics com o final alternativo onde todo mundo vive eu já havia me esquecido que o final do livro é uma facada nos coraçõezinhos das fangirl. Então eu escrevi isso para eu me manter na real e não ficar tão deprimida quando eu for assistir ao último filme em 2014.

Sobre as idades: Okay, digamos que Hobbits vivem de 90 – 110 anos no geral. E os anões vivem em média de 250 – 300 (tem gente que diz que é dos 200 – 250, é questão de opinião). No livro o Thorin tem 195 anos e o Bilbo tem 55. Porém, as ilustrações do livro mostram o Thorin super velho (tipo o Balin do filme), então eu acredito que segundo o universo do filme ele deva ser mais novo, tipo uns 125-150 anos. Até mesmo porque o Fee e Kee também parece bem mais jovens.

O título é da frase "_O destino é inexorável" das Crônicas de Arthur. _


End file.
